


More

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Sweet, The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: "You and I have been doing this for nearly a year. A YEAR, Hux. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you haven't thought about what 'more' might be like?""I've thought about it. Of course I have. But, Ren, you know, and I know, that 'more' just isn't practical."





	More

"More?"

"No. Get off me.", Hux grumbled, shoving at Kylo's face.

"Just one more time? Please?"

Hux sighed. Kylo Ren was absolutely insatiable, sometimes. They had been in bed together for nearly the entire day, and Hux was more than ready to take a break.

"You've said 'one more time', at least six times, today, Lord Ren," he said, managing to roll out from under him. "Forgive me, but I simply don't have the energy to sustain any more from you. At least, not tonight."

He stood on his feet, for the first time in hours. It was hard; the room was cold and his body was horribly sore. Not since his days as a young cadet, doing intensive combat training in the field, did he feel so indisposed. 

Feeling dehydrated, he walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. He slugged it all down quickly, and then drank down two additional glasses, before making his way back into the bedroom.

Kylo was sitting up now, on top of the covers. Apparently he felt the cold, too; he had tugged on his pajama bottoms, and sat with his arms folded over his chest. Hux hadn't bothered to put on any clothes for his walk to the kitchen, and he quickly jumped back into bed against the deep chill of the room.

"As much as it kills me to say it, you should put on some clothes, dear, before you freeze to death.", Kylo told him. Using the force, he opened the dresser drawer and floated a pair of pants and a light shirt across the room into Hux's arms.

"Thanks," Hux said, hurrying into the garments.

This was the other, somewhat infuriating part of Ren: his overwhelming sweetness. It was very hard for Hux to want to get up and leave him, when Ren gave him that beautiful soulful-eyed stare, and began employing his weapons: gentle kissing, hand-holding, catering and caressing, and, the worst((best)) thing of all, his adorable sweet-talking.

"Ohhh, Huxxy, you're so cute, did you know that?" He leaned over and kissed him, achingly soft, on the lips. "You're sweeter than all the honey in all the trees in the entire galaxy, my darling," he murmured, continuing to hug and kiss him. Hux couldn't help but smile; while he didn't doubt the sincerity of Ren's compliments, he also knew that the man could really lay it on thick, when he was trying to coax Hux into another romp.

Usually, only one thing could distract Kylo, when his mind was focused on Hux like this. Hux decided to bring up HIS weapons and say, casually,

"We haven't eaten in awhile; I had the staff put some tenderized ewoks steaks into the conservator, yesterday. How about we go sit in the kitchen, and I cook them up for us?"

Kylo all but leapt out of bed and out the door, running down the hall. Halfway to the kitchen he stopped and ran back, scooped Hux up in his arms, and speedily carried him to the kitchen.

"I like that," Hux said teasingly, kissing him as Kylo set him down. "I think I'll talk to Snoke about making that your permanent job, carrying me around."

Kylo blushed as he went to sit at the table. Hux's greatcoat was slung over the back of his seat, and he took it and pulled it over himself, subtly breathing in its clean, fragrant scent. Hux brought a bowlful of potatoes to him, and instructed him to begin peeling. Then he turned to the counter, taking the steaks and carefully massaging them with spices. After a long while, Kylo, finished with his job, said:

"If my job description could be changed at all, I'd prefer Pleasure Slave to Official Carrier."

Hux smiled as he placed the potatoes, one at a time, into the pot of boiling water he had waiting for them.

"You're aware that such a position doesn't pay, correct? Hence the term, 'slave'. Forced servitude and all that, you see."

"Aye. But, if it's _willing_ servitude, it ceases to be forced, doesn't it?"

Hux shrugged. "I suppose." He laid the steaks carefully into the hot pan, standing back a little from the hissing oil. "Either way you wouldn't be compensated, though."

Ren stood up and walked behind him, putting his arms around Hux's thin waist. He kissed his neck and murmured, "There are plenty of methods for compensation, not just money, my dear, sexy redhead. _Physical_ rewards, for example."

Hux gently pushed him away when Kylo's lips moved from his neck to his shoulder. If he went any further, they'd be at it again. Hux's mind was willing, but his body had protested to the tune of 'enough, already!'.

"If you don't quit distracting me, we'll never get this food."

"Are they done NOW?", Kylo asked, anxiously. 

"No. I just put them on. And if you ask me again, I'm eating yours as well as mine."

Kylo pouted and went to sit back in his chair at the table. He laid his head down on his forearm and stared dolefully at Hux's back.

"Answer me honestly: you take so long just to torment me, don't you?"

Hux smiled, and carefully flipped the meat over in the pan, searing it.

"It's called 'art', actually, not torture. True culinary connoisseurs take the time to properly season their meats, to give them loving care and attention." He turned to the pot of potatoes, giving them a prod with his fork. They were soft enough. He took the heavy pot to the sink, draining the water and letting the spuds sit cooling in the colander.

Despite his overwhelming hunger, Kylo chuckled at Hux's words.

"I could make a comment about giving YOUR 'meat' some loving attention, but, thankfully, I'm more mature than that."

Hux rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face.

"Well, if you're a good boy, and you don't snarf down your portion like an animal, maybe I'll let you have some ginger kisses for dessert."

"'Snarf down my food like an animal?' How ELSE am I supposed to eat?"

"Small, cultured bites. Slow chewing. Take the time to appreciate the effort I've put into this."

Kylo groaned loudly, burying his face in his sleeves. "You ask too much of me sometimes, you know that?"

"I know."

He put the potatoes into a large bowl, and brought it to Kylo, along with the masher. "Here; work out some of your anger."

\---

Eventually, everything was done. Much to Kylo's frustration, Hux spent even more time, creatively arranging everything on the plates. Then he finally, finally brought both plates to the table, setting Kylo's down in front of him very slowly, further teasing him.

He sat down, then got back up, remembering that he meant to get some wine. His back to Ren, he opened a bottle and poured them each a full glass full.   
He turned back around, and more than half of Kylo's steak had already disappeared into his mouth. He chewed happily, seeming not to see Hux's annoyed stare.

"Damn, Hux, you make some good eats!", he praised, his mouth half-full. He took a long swig of wine and washed it down, before attacking his plate again. "You've missed your calling; you should be a chef, not a General."

Hux wasn't even a quarter of the way done with his steak, before Kylo had cleared his entire plate. He ran his finger around the edges, scooping up bits of flavoring. Then he looked hopefully at Hux.

"Are you going to--"

"Yes, I'm going to finish my food!," Hux exclaimed, curling his arm around his plate defensively. "Go look on the stove."

Kylo got up, and was thrilled to find ANOTHER steak waiting for him in the pan.

He ran back to Hux and kissed him hard on the mouth, despite the fact that the redhead was in the middle of chewing something.

"You know me so well it's scary," Kylo said, as he forked the other steak onto his plate. He sat back across from Hux, this time eating slower, matching Hux's own pace.

"Truly terrifying," Hux commented dryly, taking a sip of his wine.

They talked a bit about their upcoming work week as they ate, laughing and grumbling over the numerous, often tedious, things that they had on their plates. As always the case when he spoke to Kylo, Hux preferred to do more listening, than talking. In all his life, in all his travels, Hux had never quite come across a voice like Kylo's. It was the epitome of perfection, so deep, controlled and melodic. It drove Hux absolutely mad, that, outside of the privacy of one or the others quarters, Kylo chose to obscure his magnificent gift with his helmets awful, mechanical vocator. 

When they were finished, Kylo 'helped' Hux wash the dishes, and then the two headed back into Hux's bedroom. Hux grabbed his datapad from the shelf, thinking that he could get some work done ahead of tomorrow, before he went to sleep.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Kylo said.

"Be my guest."

"Just so you know, when I come back out, I may not be wearing clothes. Your water temperature is far too hot; I don't want to overheat further by wearing those dreadfully heavy garments," Kylo said slyly, smirking at Hux.

Hux just raised an eyebrow, pointed at himself, and said, "Note my look of complete and utter surprise, to that statement. I better be careful, so my face doesn't freeze this way, huh?"

"Ah, and _what_ a face you have," Kylo purred at him. He grabbed Hux's cheeks between his fingertips and pushed them together, forcing his lips into a puckery pout. "If yours isn't the most beautiful face in this universe . . ."

Hux gently took Kylo's hands off of his face, and moved away from him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Ren. And besides, I'm not a fool. There's only one reason you're saying all these things: you're trying to get me in bed."

Kylo's eyes widened and he pointed to himself, feigning surprise. "Me? You think I would be attempting something like that? That I would be so bold, so--so crass, as to--"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Hux replied, cutting him off. At the same time he sat down on the edge of the bed and opened his data pad. "If it's one thing in my life I know I can count on, Ren, it's your predictability in the matter of courtship."

Kylo grinned and sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder.

"You DO know me well," he whispered, tilting his head closer to kiss Hux's neck. "So well," he whispered along the redheads skin, "That it almost feels like we're meant to be together, my love."

Hux stood up abruptly, causing Kylo, who had been leaning heavily into him, to nearly fall over.

"Okay, that's it: out.", he said, pointing at the door.

"What? Why?!"

"You know very well why! I told you, if you started up with that 'love' garbage--"

Kylo scowled; but underneath the anger was a very clear look of sadness, of disappointment.

"I don't think it's garbage at all," Kylo said through his teeth. His fists had clenched, and he took a moment to calm himself before going on. "You and I have been doing this for nearly a year. A YEAR, Hux. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you haven't thought about what 'more' might be like?"

Hux bit his lip and folded his arms across his chest, looking studiously away from Kylo. When he did speak, his voice was quiet and soft.

"I've thought about it. Of course I have. But, Ren, you know, and I know, that 'more' just isn't practical. Too many dangers, too many unknown factors. You say that I know you well? You know me quite well, also; so you know that I don't like heading into something where I can't control the outcome."

"You CAN'T control love, Hux. It just happens. It happens, and you deal with it as best you can. And at the end of everything, hopefully, you'll find that the risks you took were worth the reward."

He stood up and came slowly towards Hux, putting his hands gently on his arms. Hux still refused to look at him.

"Whether you like it or not, whether you ACCEPT it or not, the reality of the situation is that I love you, Hux. I love you and no matter what you say, or do, that love isn't going to go away. You have to deal with it. WE have to deal with it."

Hux moved away from  
Kylo and sat back down, hard, on the bed.

"Maker," he said, with a sigh, "I knew this was a bad idea, starting something, starting _anything_ , with you. Because guess what?"

Kylo jumped into the bed next to him, tackling him onto his back. "You love me too! Say it! SAY IT!"

He began aggressively kissing Hux's cheeks, his neck, his ears, lips, and anything else he could reach, whispering 'say it' every few seconds.

Finally, Hux pushed him away with a wide grin.

"Okay, okay! I love you, too!"

He sat up and pulled Kylo up with him, only this time he didn't let go of his hand.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you satisfied now?", he asked softly.

Kylo squeezed his hand and   
nodded. "Yes, that's what I wanted to hear. Thank you."

Hux sighed. "So what happens now?"

"Now, we go back to bed. I pester you for sex, you reject me, so I settle for just cuddling you. Tomorrow we both go to work. We sit through meetings. We pass each other occasionally in the hallways, we give each other a little smile. Tomorrow night, you come to MY quarters, and **I** make **you** dinner. We go to bed. Then repeat."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Hux smiled. "If that's what a 'real' relationship is, I think I can handle that."

"Good.", Ren said, laying down and pulling the covers up to his chin. "Then lets lay down, and --"

Hux swiftly crawled on top of Kylo, much to the latter's surprise.

"You were incorrect on one detail, though," Hux said, leaning down to kiss Kylo's chest. 

"Oh? Which one?"

"I don't want to just 'cuddle' you," he whispered, sliding his hand teasingly slow down Kylo's thigh. "At least, not until after."

"A-after? After what?"

Hux just grinned, and pulled the covers over both of them.


End file.
